Neverending
by psychoman222
Summary: One boy, a servant of a cause and a god most fear, agent of chaos, but neither good nor evil. One girl, a Paladin sworn to uphold right and order. Both grew up siblings in all but blood. When their ideologies cause them to cross swords, will they be able to come to a truce, or will their fight end only in death? Will even death stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own D&D.

**Neverending**

**Chapter 1: Building Character, Part 1**

Our tale starts as all do, with a beginning.

It started in Graveglade. Named as such due to a battle fought here long ago, with massive casualties. Naturally, these fallen had to be buried, and as such a large cemetery cropped up to deal with it. It remains the largest cemetery in the Forgotten Realms. As such, many people visited to pay respects, and a few merchants stayed to make money off of those travelers. And from there the town started.

There were two notable families in Graveglade, one old, with a rich heritage and history. The other new, with rich coffers. One was respected due to being descendants of a hero of said battle.

The other was respected due to industriousness. The Patriarch of the Old family was a kind man, of rigid morals, and fine education, one you would debate philosophy with, or discuss literature. He had two daughters. The Patriarch of the new family was also a kind man, but one you would take to the tavern for a pint, as he still considered himself a working man, merely a successful one. He had one son.

One of the daughters studied to be a bard, learning lore, poetry and music, the finer things, as one would expect from a blueblood. The other trained as a Paladin of Lathander.

Of course, It would be inevitable that thee two families would meet.

You see, the New Patriarch decided he wanted better for his son, than the backbreaking life he himself led, as all fathers do. So, he decided to get his boy educated. And the Old Patriarch was one of the most well educated men around, but like most old families, lacked in coin. They came to an agreement, as most would expect.

And so the son met the two daughters.

"Hello." A boy of about seven said, from around his father's leg.

"Now, now, me boy, don't be shy. My apologies, Lord Grisson. He's merely very timid, and means no offense."

"None taken, Mr. Hawke. At least I will be reassured he won't try something with my beautiful daughters."

"FATHER!" one of them yelled, scandalized.

"I must disagree, Lord Grisson, after all, ye won't have to worry about that for quite a few years yet, and that amount of time around two pretty girls does wonders for a boy's confidence. Although, by that point, It might be your daughters trying something with me dear boy. After all, It'll save them the hassle of domesticating a new one." Mr. Hawke jested, but then promptly realized that kind of joking might offend the sensibilities of a blueblood. But he had nothing to fear, as the man gave a chuckle.

"True enough, that. Now girls, introduce yourselves."

"Hiya! I'm Aria! Aria Grisson! Pleased to meet you!" One daughter, age six, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a perpetual smile, greeted.

"Greetings. I am Liara Grisson. It is a pleasure." The seven year old brunette daughter introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Kale Hawke." the boy said timidly.

"So, what are you here to learn?" Aria asked.

"Everything." Kale responded, with a steel in his voice that was absent before, but still had no edge.

"Aye, me boy has a hunger for books and such, that makes me hounds look like they're fastin'. Ye won't have any problems gettin' him to study."

"That's always good to hear. I suppose that means I'll have my work cut out for me."

"Aye. That ye will."

And so Kale's tutelage began.

"So...what're you reading?"

"A Guide To the Gods, a Summary of the Deities."

"Ah, I remember when Liara was reading that for her Order. So, you planning on being a cleric?"

"I...don't know. but this seems to come naturally. More so than other things. well, apart from that guide to spellcrafting the other day..."

"Maybe you're some sort of sorcerer, and you know how to use magic in your blood."

"...Wha?"

"Well, you did just say that spell crafting comes easy to you. Try casting a spell."  
"How?"

""How should I know? YOU are the sorcerer, sorcerer."

"I'm not a sorcerer."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"What are you two arguing about?" Lord Grisson said from the doorway.

"Kale's a sorcerer."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are-"

"And what gave you that impression?" Lord Grisson interrupted, well aware how long it would continue if left alone.

"He said he read a book on spell crafting, and it came naturally to him."

"I said that doesn't mean anything."

"True, It doesn't mean anything on its own. However, we don't know whether it does or not unless you try."

"How?"

"Fortunately, used to know a sorcerer, and I asked that very same question. He told me that when he accesses his power, it was like warm water flowing out from his core. Concentrate on that 'ball', and let it flow."

Kale did so, and light flowed out of him.

"It would appear that Kale is indeed a sorcerer, and just succeded in casting his first Light spell."

"Toldya you were a sorcerer." Aria said proud she won the argument, as Kale just looked at the light in shock.

* * *

AN: Going to have it cut there, but we're not done with the prologue just yet. For future reference, this is going to have a level cap of 40, but that won't be for quite a while. I mainly thought this up while creating a character for Neverwinter Nights 2, but due to certain limitations, could not do in game. This will not be following the Neverwinter Nights Story, but one of my own design. Also, I will be fudging the rules a bit. For an example, see below.

Kale Hawke's Stats

Human

Chaotic Neutral

Dual Class: Favored Soul/Sorcerer (I'm going to do something that I hope isn't OP and level both of these at the same time. He will gain the same amount of skill points and feats as if he leveled them individually, but he gains spell levels and class feats at the same time. For example, if he gains 5 skill points and 1 feat a level, he still only gains 5 skill pints and 1 feat a level, but will level up both Arcane and Divine spell levels. This is mainly to make sure he has both arcane and Divine spell levels necessary for the prestige classes I'm going to have him take later. It was either this or make the level cap 50)

Deity: [SPOILER TAG]

Stats

Strength 10

Dexterity 10

Constitution 12

Intelligence 14

Wisdom 16

Charisma 16

Feats

Craft Wondrous Items

Combat Caster (Removes arcane spell restrictions while wearing light armor)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neverending**_

_**Character Building Part 2**_

Kale's studies continued over the years, and his relationship with the Grissons deepened.

Kale, now eleven, finished his lesson on lore alongside Aria, and the two decided to watch Liara spar. The man she was apprenticed to, Xanaver Pegason stood by, calmly surveying the spar, alongside Petros Dragonsbane, a Paladin of Tyr, whose apprentice was Liara's sparring partner.

Kale and Aria watched for a few minutes, until Petros' apprentice, Adoorin Carter, scored a hit on Liara, slicing her hand open. She let out a cry, and dropped her sword, while Adoorin's follow up was poised to take her head off at the neck.

Kale quickly shouted "FLARE!" and sent out a bright ball of fire towards Adoorin. It did no damage, but the bright light in front of his eyes caused Adoorin to abort the attack, while Kale took the opportunity to rush over and put himself in between the two apprentices. Ignoring Adoorin for the moment, Kale started inspecting Liara's hand.

Knowing the spar was over, Adoorin took no action to resume attacking, and understood the cause for the flare to the face. Although, he grumbled "I would have stopped..." obviously put out due to the implied slight to his self control. Petros glared at Kale, but said nothing. Xanaver, however, had the opposite reaction. He gave a booming laugh. "Well, It appears Adoorin would win one on one, but good luck accomplishing that with Kale the spell-slinging mother hen around."

Kale gave no indication he heard him, focused on Liara's wound, not that he would have taken offence anyway. Liara, however, was mortified. "My hand is fine! What were you thinking, interrupting a training session of paladins? For a scratch, of all things!" she snapped. Kale gave no indication he heard her, either. Finally he muttered, "Cure Light Wounds." A blue glow emanated from his hands, and the wound sealed shut, not even leaving a scar.

"What the...But you're a sorcerer! Healing is impossible with arcane magic! And I know you haven't chosen to become a cleric! You haven't even prayed yet today! How..."

Both Petros and Xanaver gave him an assessing stare.

"Perhaps he did not choose a god." Xanaver said. "Perhaps a god chose him."

"But, a god choosing a sorcerer... I haven't heard of that happening before."

"That does not mean it's impossible, Petros. In fact, Lord Grisson has claimed that Kale was not very devout. Perhaps the issue was not lack of faith, but that he is hesitant to worship anyone but his patron god."

"So, it isn't Lathander, Chauntea , Oghma or Ao." Petros said, knowing that all four were worshipped in the Grisson household.

"Well, at any rate, that saves us from having to do it, though it sadly deprives our apprentices an opportunity to practice their Lay on Hands."

"Why don't you guys use practice swords, anyway?" Aria questioned.

"Well, to get a familiarity with using their healing spells, familiarity with the weight of the blade, a healthy amount of respect for the blade's edge, all things that would be lost if we used a wooden blade." Petros answered.

Xanaver, a man whose curiosity knew no bounds, tested Kale in order to find out which deity favored him. Kale held no enthusiasm for any of the tests, indicating he already knew, but did not volunteer the information, indicating he felt it would be an unwelcome revelation to his friends and family, but performed the tests without complaint. When Xanaver quit testing him, all he knew was It wasn't any of the "good" gods, nor a majority of the evil ones. In fact, he got a _violent_ reaction when the man brought up Velsharoon, and that Kale's deity granted him some skill with a bastard sword. This was enough for Xanaver to make a guess, and understood the boy's reticience. The deity he believed was Kale's Patron was a controversial one, though one ironically more accepted in Graveglade than anywhere else. In fact, there were more clerics to this deity here than anywhere else combined. Which is probably how the boy had come to know of it. As such, Xanaver kept his silence, an act Kale was eternally grateful for.

AN I hope there were enough hints that someone can make a guess, but I don't want to say it outright just yet.

Liara's stats

Race: Human

Class: Paladin

Deity: Lathander

Feats: Iron Will

Cleave

Stats:

Strength 12

Dex: 12

Int: 12

Wisdom: 12

Charisma :12

Constitution :14

Paladins are kind of hard to stat, as they have so many roles, that you can't just dump a stat. If you dump Charisma or wisdom, you lose their power potential. Dump Strength, dexterity, or constitution, you lose their frontline potential.

Not like spellcasters where the Str,Dex, and Con only come into place when you goof, like an enemy makes it past the meatshields, or you run out of spells. Or said meatshields, where you can dump Wisdom and Charisma in favor of punching power.

So, Liara's going to be a jack of all trades, master of none throughout the fic, unless one of the reviewers can come up with a better build.


End file.
